Won't remain a memory: Final Fantasy VII
by Absolhunter251
Summary: It has been about a few months after the 2nd meteor fall. Cloud and Tifa had been living a happy life, until a old enemy from the past comes back to haunt Cloud...in his slumber. Cloud soon realizes that light is the most powerful thing to darkness...


FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**Won't remain a memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its awesome characters. I don't even own the music! (looks down) don't know what I would do if I did….**

_-0-_

_Noli manere, manare in memoria  
Noli manere, manare in memoria  
Sephiroth, Sephiroth_

-Advent: One-winged angel

_**-0-**_

**Cloud and Tifa lived a very peaceful life after the fall of the Meteor and began to enjoy their marriage. **

**Through that one beautiful night, Cloud has been having some Nightmares for some reason. Every night he always has the same dream over and over. He really doesn't know why he is having the same nightmare over and over. **

"Cloud? What's wrong?" Tifa asked him.

"I…just keep on having this same dream…" Cloud said while putting his hands on his face.

"Well, it's over ok." She said to comfort him. Cloud turned to face her and just kissed her. They both stayed like that for a moment before going back to sleep. Cloud rolled over to his side and closed his eyes.

-0-

"_Cloud…my sword, my legacy, and dreams, are all yours…you are my legacy, live on Cloud…" _"Your legacy…? Cloud asked Zack. Zack smiled at him and slowly closed his eyes. Cloud cried over Zack's body and left him and carried Zack's buster sword and looked up.

Soon Fire had spread everywhere around Cloud and saw Sephiroth standing there with his sword impaled into something…someone…someone he cherished…

Cloud eyes widen and saw that Sephiroth had killed Tifa.

"NOOOO!" Cloud shouted and angrily charged at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smiled and pulled out his sword out of Tifa and took some of the blood and licked it. Cloud felt the pain of a sword going into his body. He brought Cloud closer to his face.

"Face It Cloud! I'll always come back to haunt you and gladly kill everything that you ever love." Sephiroth said to Cloud, watching him struggle as dangled from his long sword.

"No! I can't give up…" Cloud said with a raspy tone. Cloud saw everything going into a red blurry state.

"S…Sephiroth…" Cloud said seeing him going blurry.

Sephiroth made his sword go even deeper into Cloud.

"You will keep on living in the flames of hell and never let go of your past…" Sephiroth said looking straight at Cloud seeing his blood running down his sword. Cloud started to cough out blood and admitted defeat. Sephiroth smirked.

"Good Cloud…Keep on taking in the darkness, it suits you." Cloud started to feel more pain and let out a scream. It seemed Sephiroth enjoyed every moment of Cloud's scream and seemed to be getting stronger with every pain that Cloud took.

"Keep giving in to your past! It gives me strength…adds to my power…increases your darkness!" Sephiroth shouted with a smile on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Cloud shouted even in more pain. Sephiroth started to laugh as he became stronger with absorbing Cloud's energy of light. Cloud closed his eyes even tighter.

"_No!...No! Get out of my head!" Cloud said grabbing his head._

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" Cloud shouted once again. Cloud was tossing and turning in his sleep.

Cloud woke up again and was catching his breath. He put his hands on his face. "Why?...why is this happening?" He asked himself. He heard something in the back of his mind.

"_I will…never be a memory…"_

-0- MORNING

Cloud couldn't seem to anything that next morning. Tifa was wondering why Cloud was having the same dream, he sat there in his chair just silent with his head down.

"Cloud…why not you tell me what's going on in this dream you've been having?" Tifa asked him.

He lifted up his head and had a scared look in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Cloud said turning away. Tifa just sighed.

"Cloud. If you don't tell me, then it will just become more and more painful to even dream again." Cloud got up from his seat and stood to face her. "This dream I've been having…has been about…" suddenly Cloud fell down on the floor and was unconscious. "Cloud!" she said and ran to him. Cloud temperature was rapidly rising.

Tifa quickly tried to give him a healing Materia. But a dark aurora appeared over Cloud and the darkness made a shape of Sephiroth and made Tifa fly back and crash into a wall.

Cloud opened his eyes and tried to keep himself from getting off the floor, his eyes became the silts of Sephiroth's eyes. Cloud let out a scream. Tifa saw that her husband was in pain. "Cloud! Your nightmare is going out of control." Tifa said running to where Cloud laid on the floor.

"T…TIFA… Run!" Cloud said still trying to hold back his nightmare from going out of control.

Tifa watched Cloud suffer and knew she had to save him, so she crawled to him and held his hand. Cloud's eyes turned into Sephiroth's eyes, but he resisted; he didn't want to hurt her.

"Cloud, you can have my light…" Tifa said struggling to keep herself from being attacked by Cloud's darkness. Cloud didn't know how much he could hold back his nightmare any longer.

-0-

Cloud was losing more light by the moment.

Sephiroth took in all of Cloud's light and took out his sword from Cloud and stared at him. Cloud was left in the darkness and seemed to be trapped inside it forever. "I shall burn inside the flames of hell and never let go of my past…" Cloud said to himself remembering what Sephiroth had told him. Cloud noticed that he still had the stab from Sephiroth's sword and didn't seem to care, all he knew was to live inside the darkness where Sephiroth will always be. Sephiroth appeared behind Cloud.

"Cloud…are you ready to give in to your darkness?" Sephiroth said pulling out his sword. Cloud nodded and knelt down and was ready. Sephiroth got his sword and was about to stab Cloud, until a bright flash of light appeared and Sephiroth blocked the light with his hand.

"Cloud, don't give in into his darkness…" Tifa appeared on Cloud's right side.

"Tifa?" Cloud said and got up. But Cloud was forced to stay down and let Sephiroth kill him.

"Cloud, you need to be in the light." Tifa said.

"Really Cloud…you are going to listen to a useless girl?" Sephiroth asked Cloud.

Cloud closed his eyes and a dark aura suddenly appeared and Cloud's eyes opened up and the color of his eyes became red.

"Cloud! No!" Tifa cried and ran towards him and tried to give Cloud her light.

"Stop!" Sephiroth said and jumped towards Tifa. Tifa had hugged Cloud and closed her eyes as Sephiroth came at her with his sword.

Sephiroth flew back and noticed that Cloud had gotten his light back.

"Impossible!" he said as he saw Cloud regained his life back. Sephiroth glared and charged at them both.

Cloud pulled out his buster sword and stabbed Sephiroth in the chest. Sephiroth's eyes widen and stood there with Cloud's sword inside him.

"How…Can…this happen?..." he said as he was fading into a dark light.

Cloud just stared at him and twisted his sword. Sephiroth started to bleed from all different directions.

"CLOUD! I WILL NEVER BE A MEMORY! I will keep on living as your Darkness…Forever!" Sephiroth said before vanishing into the darkness. Cloud stood there with blood on his sword. The Nightmare had ended.

-0-

Cloud had woken up and saw that Tifa was there next to him. He felt his chest and noticed that he had a sword mark on him. "Sephiroth…" Cloud said and crawled towards Tifa and grabbed her hand.

"Cloud." She said and hugged him. Cloud got up and held his buster sword and was shocked that there was blood on it. _If there is Light…there will always be Darkness. But I now know that this fight was real to even think it was a dream… I know I will always have light from now on…with her at my side…_

Cloud stared at his sword before looking up at the sky and saw birds fly by the beautiful sunset and he knew there will always be light from now on in his life.

**-End of chapter-**

**A/N: Wow! My first time ever writing an intense story. I guess listening to the right variation of One-winged angel helps. (I was using The world's Enemy variation from Crisis core…) Anyway I hope all you readers enjoyed this one shot story. Please leave a review. () **


End file.
